Lisa Lisa
by lelouch0zerogeass
Summary: Lisa Lisa was once again ready to teach her son another lesson, and to shut down his arrogance. Joseph, on the other hand, was attracted to his teacher's physical beauty. This fanfiction is rated M for mature content. Viewer discretion is advised.


"Are you ready, JoJo?" the dark haired woman asked. Lisa Lisa was once again ready to teach her son another lesson, and to shut down his arrogance and belligerence.

Lisa Lisa's body was hugged by a black long-sleeved leather jacket, which showed off the shape of her nipples. Just enough cleavage was exposed to be seen. She was also wearing a pair of black skin tight pants, black gloves, and black high heels. The precious stones that decorated her earrings sparkled and glistened.

The jacket had a very tight-fitting so she had to slightly unzip it, exposing more of her cleavage and her upper abdomen. It made her a lot more light and free.

The sharp sword Lisa Lisa wielded in her hand had a brown colored sheath and a gold-coated metallic hilt. As she began to pull out the sword from the sheath, she surged her Ripple (Hamon) and channeled it to her sword, hardening it. The sword began to emit a glowing white light.

Lisa Lisa had to admit that her son was getting better and better every single day. However, she did not find "better" to be good enough. She wanted him to master Ripple (Hamon). She knew he possessed both the potential and skill to do so. In order to complete his training, she would have to push him harder.

"I am always ready…" Joseph replied with fierce eyes and a confident smirk on his face, double-handedly wielding an identical looking sword and already in a fighting stance. His sword, like Lisa Lisa's also seemed to give out a bright glow.

Joseph was curious to see the results of his stressful training and just how much he had progressed. He wondered if he was ready for a battle of this nature and if he could measure up to his teacher's expectations.

Joseph just hoped he wouldn't die. Lisa Lisa was a dignified woman, but she can skilfully employ harsh and life-threatening methods if she so wished.

"LISA LISA!" he shouted her name as he charged forward towards her with his hands firmly gripping the sword's hilt. As he drew closer to her, he strongly swung his sword and horizontally slashed through the air.

However, she predicted his opening motion and without even deflecting his attack, she effortlessly evaded it, jumping up and backflipping in the air. It was like she was performing a dance.

As her pretty hair fluttered and her body curved, forming an arc midair, Joseph couldn't help but appreciate the smooth figure of her thighs. She was hot, there was no denying that. The truth was, from the day they first met, Joseph felt madly drawn to the older woman and for the longest time, he wanted to fuck her. Her beguiling physical beauty was what first drew him to her. She was also the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes on, for so many reasons.

"Too slow, young man," Lisa Lisa told him flat out as she tossed her long dark brown hair over her shoulder.

"Damn it!" Joseph muttered. He knew she was right. He should have swung his sword more swiftly. However, her words hit Joseph like a punch to his gut.

"Don't call me that!" Joseph loudly said. He hated being called a "young man," but the woman wouldn't stop calling him that.

She gracefully landed on her feet with her sword extended to her side.

Now that Lisa Lisa was within sword reach, Joseph started to attack once more. As he aimed for a diagonal uppercut she brought her sword forward vertically to block another one of his slashes, their swords crossed with a resounding clash.

Her stern eyes gave a piercing stare into Joseph's crystal blue eyes.

"Then...Don't act like one!" she responded coldly.

With the distance between them shortened, his eyes were involuntarily getting distracted by the deep view of her enticing cleavage which was fighting to burst out of her jacket. Joseph gulped and blushed. He had to admit that Lisa Lisa had a pretty nice set of tits.

Joseph wondered if she was showing it off on purpose. If she was, then her plan was to make him lose focus. Unfortunately for him, it was working. His attempts to concentrate were unsuccessful. However, he may have found an opening in her defense.

With a heavy sigh, he adjusted his grip on his sword. Joseph then circled behind the Ripple (Hamon) master and swung his sword at what he thought was her unguarded back.

The Ripple (Hamon) master instantly dropped to a squat and weaved through his stances.

"Shit!" grunted Joseph.

When he tried to swing again, Lisa Lisa quickly brought her sword behind her like a scythe and blocked the swirling strike without even having to turn her head. As their swords collided and the metal blades clanged loudly, waves of Ripple (Hamon) energy were sent all around them.

"That was a weak and stupid attack, JoJo. Try again." Lisa Lisa said loudly.

As he wondered how she managed to block an attack from behind without even looking at him, the negativity stewed internally. Now he just felt completely pathetic for not being able to land a single strike on her. Weak. He was weaker than he had imagined. Ofcourse, she wouldn't show any weakness. He had to show his teacher that he was no stupid, weak man. So Joseph responded to her bait.

Enraged by the insult, he had tried to attack Lisa Lisa again. However, with almost inhuman reflexes, Lisa Lisa swiftly spun and raised one of her long toned legs high up in the air, stretching her nice round ass. As his eyes moves to the lower part of her body, she slammed a hard kick with her high heel right on the left side of his face.

"Argh!" he groaned in agony as he stumbled backwards.

"Are you even trying?" she asked blandly.

"What the hell?" thought Joseph as he tumbled down to the ground and warm crimson blood trickled down his handsome face, "How did she..."

As Joseph was lying on the ground, he could feel the cut on his face and his face twisted in response to the sharp jolt of pain. After experiencing the power of her kick, Joseph felt sure that there was no one who could kick her ass. He was too preoccupied with his thoughts that it had left his mind that the fight was not over yet.

"Daydreaming again, JoJo?" she snarled. Lisa Lisa had propelled herself into the air and was now soaring towards him at amazing speed as she was gripping onto her sword with her left hand.

"Oh shit…" Joseph tried as fast as possible to reach for his sword, which had fallen beside him, in order to defend himself, but it was already too late.

Lisa Lisa landed on her feet above Joseph's chest while he was still sprawled on the ground. With her two hands she plunged her sword straight down through empty air towards him but she halted its motion just before it made any contact with him. The end of the blade had stopped barely inches from his face.

The duel was over, and all Lisa Lisa had done was dodge and block his attacks without ever having to make an offensive strike.

As Lisa Lisa stood and towered over him, his eyes could trace the outline of her pussy lips through her tight black pants. He imagined how it would feel to touch the soft shape of her mound with his fingers. Her jacket's zipper had come more than halfway down, revealing more of her milky cleavage.

"Maybe I should end this now to end my disappointment?" she said as the pointed tip of her sword glinted in the sunlight just centimeters in front of his head.

"Alright! Alright! You made your point," Joseph caved as he threw his hands up in surrender. At first, Joseph thought the Ripple (Hamon) master would not hesitate to ruthlessly cut him down if he displeased her. However, as Joseph appreciatively gazed at her gorgeous crystal blue eyes, he could sense depths of emotion deeper than simple disappointment.

She did not see any point to the training if he did not adjust his mistakes. Although she may act like she despised Joseph, to Lisa Lisa, her son was the best thing that could have ever happened to her and her late husband.

Lisa Lisa lowered her eyes and gave an almost inaudible sigh. She lifted her sword away from his face and put it on the ground.

Feeling relieved, Joseph stood up and shrugged the ground dirt off his back.

With her back turned to him, she tugged her jacket zip even more down with her right hand, exposing her tight abdomen.

"My apologies Lisa Lisa. I'm...not myself today," he said, rubbing his hand over the back of his head.

"Let's do some hand to hand combat for now," she said as she placed a hand on her hip, looking distinctly annoyed.

"As you wish," Joseph said as he began to unlock his Ripple (Hamon).

Joseph found it almost a shame that their period of crossing blades had come to an end, but hand to hand Ripple (Hamon) techniques was what he truly specialized in and was most comfortable with.

Joseph raised his clenched fists in front of his face, held his head high, and entered into a boxing stance in preparation for combat. He was feeling a lot more confident.

Meanwhile Lisa Lisa's form adopted a fighting stance of her own, balling her fists and raising them into the air.

They were now facing each other, but were still yet to engage.

Thanks to his training, hand to hand combat shouldn't be too hard for him. It was definitely better than sword dueling, but he could not afford to let his guard down ever again.

Due to the heat and her previous exertion, her body began to sweat terribly.

This caused Joseph's concentration to switch off again. Having no control over his eyes, he couldn't stop them from shifting their gaze to where the beads of sweat coated the pale skin of her toned chest. He eventually managed to get his blue eyes to focus their attention on her movement. If he let her in too close, he could get skewered.

"Come at me!" she shouted with great confidence.

The Ripple (Hamon) master then launched her fist forward to strike Joseph. Her attack involved a Ripple breathing technique that dislocated and stretched her joints to extend her arm and give it greater reach. She also used the same Ripple (Hamon) technique to dull the pain caused by the move. Due to the increased length, the strike immediately reached inches from his face, which from his perspective seemed "zoomed in".

Joseph charged his fist with Ripple (Hamon) and blocked her strike by pushing her arm away.

"Good," thought Lisa Lisa. Either his protective instinct got his defense up in time or she did not give that good of a punch. It definitely was not the latter. He also used impressive strength.

"Damn!" thought Joseph. He tried his best to look anywhere except her luscious tits but he couldn't stop his eyes from roaming down her amazing breasts when they bounced wildly about during her punch earlier. He had to focus and stop paying copious amounts of attention to her voluptuous breasts.

In a swift instance, Lisa Lisa then followed up with a counterattack. She infused Ripple (Hamon) to her leg and aimed the powerful kick straight for his head.

However, Joseph's reflexes kicked in and he quickly ducked down and to the side for his life. Her Ripple (Hamon) energy would have teared his head off his shoulders had he been hit.

Lisa Lisa found his reflex to be surprisingly good for someone who had his eyes wandering all over her body. His speed was a lot better than when she was his age.

She had also been noticing Joseph looking at certain parts of her body from the corner of her eye for a while now. She had seen such looks before and she clearly understood what it meant. The undressing of her with his eyes sent a flush over her body.

Lisa Lisa then arched her back and launched down onto her hands, into a handstand, displaying the beauty of her perfect ass for Joseph to see. Her body was now supported in a stable, inverted vertical position by balancing on her hands. With her body held straight and legs spread wide apart, she infused Ripple (Hamon) energy to her legs, generating a powerful spinning kick. As she did so, her smooth nice butt cheeks flexed

The young teenager threw his body up at high speed and flipped in the air to avoid her deadly strike. He had moved the Ripple (Hamon) to his lower half to leap even higher into the air out of her body's range. She really was attacking him without mercy, not pulling any punches. Any one of those attacks could have killed him. However, her beautiful round ass was something Joseph was even willing to die for. The shoulders of this gorgeous dark-haired woman to those delicious, temptingly narrow hips of her was making him go crazy.

After Joseph and Lisa Lisa landed back on the ground, they both charged in at each other, hardening their elbows with Ripple (Hamon) and clashing. The force created when their forearms connected was so great that shockwaves were emitted. Joseph had managed to match her with just as much power, cancelling out their strikes and leaving Lisa Lisa once again impressed. He had gained much strength.

"Better! Much better, JoJo," the Ripple (Hamon) master praised him, leaping into the air and pointing her Ripple-infused leg towards Joseph.

However, Joseph was already ready for her dive kick the moment she jumped into the air. He swiftly ducked his body down, perfectly evading her kick.

"Ready for more?" she asked.

"Always, Lisa Lisa." said Joseph, his blue eyes now firmly focused.

* * *

 _Later…_

Joseph had never seen such a clean bathroom before. He was submerged up to his upper chest in Lisa Lisa's bathtub fully unclothed with his back against the edge, relieving some tension in the soothing bubble bath after getting hot and sweaty from the training. He felt rather strange exploiting somebody else's bathroom, but he was enjoying the luxury.

What dominated the bathroom was the marble tub he was in. It was like a rectangular swimming pool sunk into the middle of the floor.

To share a bath with Lisa Lisa was something he had never thought possible. In fact, the idea was too surreal to have even cross his mind.

Lisa Lisa had dunked her entire body under the water. She was swimming naked towards the bottom of the tub.

He wondered what she was thinking to invite him here. She couldn't have invited him in here just to bathe. Was it to humble him? Was it to show him her power? Was it to show him "everything"?

Lisa Lisa's head emerged out of the water for air, her light blue eyes staring right at him.

Joseph eyed Lisa Lisa hungrily as the hot brunette's body rose out of the tub, dripping wet.

The cool air hit her damp skin as she shook her wet hair out of her eyes.

Joseph watched it all. The hot naked curves of the beautiful woman in front of him. He had to stop looking at it. He didn't want her to think he was a perv. However, he found that he couldn't stop staring at her naked, wet body. He could only watch in awe at the sight before him, unable to shield his eyes. Lisa Lisa really looked good naked. Her body was too perfect!

"Mmm yes..." Lisa Lisa murmured as she rubbed the soapy water over her breasts and her body while her eyes were closed. She leaned her head back and allowed the tension from the day to drain out of her body.

"She should stop touching herself like that!" Joseph thought to himself as he goggled at her great legs, "It makes me wanna watch her a lot more, damn it!"

Then, feeling the cool floor beneath her pretty bare feet, she swept across to the swimming pool sized marble bath tub toward him.

Her silky nimble fingers pushed her long wet brown-hair back behind her shoulders, making it swish straight down her back. Her pretty blue eyes then looked over at him. The older woman's face carved into a smirk that Joseph didn't like.

"We need to talk," said Lisa Lisa as she stood in front of Joseph, who was sitting across from her, with his legs spread wide apart. Her both hands were placed on her hips.

He was expecting her to give the usual, boring speech again. He's been on the receiving end of Lisa Lisa's scoldings too many times. There were much "better things" her mouth could be used for. That thought produced a erotic image in his head that made his cock twitch. Joseph inwardly sighed before he angrily replied, "Just remember! You invited me here, Lisa Lisa…"

"Shut the fuck up!" Lisa Lisa said in a firm cold voice.

"Wha…?" was all he could oh so eloquently murmur in utter disbelief.

Before Joseph said anything else, he thought better and stopped talking immediately.

"Your focus was somewhere else while we trained today," she said as Lisa Lisa remained in her perfect posture, groping her large breasts, "Your focus is on my breasts, even now...and my vagina..."

She was right.

At that very moment, Joseph was eyeing the lower part of Lisa Lisa's sexy body where her trimmed pussy was located.

"Wow…" Joseph mouthed to himself. It was the first time he had witnessed a real pussy. It was really pretty too.

He tried telling himself to look her in the eye, not the body. When he tried to look up at her face, his eyes would instead run up her legs.

He then felt her eyes on his body. He looked up to see her crystal blue eyes; they were widened in surprise. Joseph tore his gaze from Lisa Lisa to stare down at his crotch. His body tensed up when he realized where her beautiful blue eyes were cast down towards. He was getting a hard-on and she had noticed it.

"Shit!" thought Joseph as he wondered if she was angry.

Lisa Lisa had to admit that her son was sexy and a pretty good looking guy. It wasn't just his abs. His entire body also looked like it was in good shape. Like father like son.

She hadn't seen a real cock in ages, though. To see a young man get a hard-on for her was a little flattering. She had already seen the arousal and lust in his eyes. She was curious to know how much harder she could make him. Then her lips slowly turned up into something between a saucy smile and a smirk as if an amusing idea came to her head.

She lifted one of her legs and placed it on the edge of the tub, giving a full open view of her pussy to her son.

"Let us see if we can resolve this "big problem" of yours," she said, offering him her "humble assistance."

Joseph wanted to confirm if the "problem" she was referring to was the one that was hard as a rock.

"And how are you going to help me out, Lisa Lisa?" Joseph asked.

"Simple! I'll use my breast to masturbate your penis."

"You're really going to do that?" he gulped. Hearing her say that made him so fucking hard.

"Sit on the edge and I'll show you," she said, planning on showing him all kinds of naughty little tricks that would make him beg and moan for a release.

Joseph's face lit up. He got up and quickly sat down on the edge of her tub.

Lisa Lisa began to steadily knead his body with her own beautiful body, pressing her breasts against his chest shortly before bringing it down to embrace his dick. His erection was blissfully resting between her breasts and she could feel his dick twitching.

"Mmm," Lisa Lisa moaned as her body felt the warmth and hotness of his hard length. It felt good on her skin.

Joseph could also feel Lisa Lisa's warm breath on his hard cock as it was wedged up between her tits.

Lisa Lisa initiated the process of giving Joseph a titjob, rubbing both her breasts with his dick in between. She tittyfucked his entire cock but left the head. The more she worked her mammaries along his penis, the more pleasure he felt.

"Ooohhh…Ah!" moaned Joseph as the increasing pleasure given, when she squeezed his dick with her breasts and moved them up and down, caused some precum to leak.

She thoroughly enjoyed making him moan like that as she rubbed the boobs sandwiching his dick up and down his length. His dick was huge.

As it pressed against her chest, Joseph felt the smooth skin of Lisa Lisa's breasts.

She could sense that he was close and it didn't really take too long. However, because she could sense he was close to exploding, it made her want to go faster and rougher. As her breasts stroked him faster and faster, he only became bigger and harder. Her son was about to get off from her titties.

Joseph had now become totally stiff after Lisa Lisa's round breasts had started to massage him less gently and more firmly.

"Cum for me, JoJo," the beautiful brunette whispered, voice low and seductive.

However, he instead fought against his urge to cum.

"H-How about…" Joseph's face began to turn red trying to find the words.

Lisa Lisa was shuffling her large breasts up, down, and around his rigid cock. When she heard him begin speaking, she looked up at him with that amazing sexy face of hers.

"Finishing me off with a…"blowjob" maybe?"

The request escaped his lips before he could stop it.

"As you wish," said Lisa Lisa as she stopped rubbing her breasts up and down onto his cock.

Her fingers with sharp blood red nails softly coiled around his large cock. He was so fucking hard. Lisa Lisa tilted her head up as she began to stroke him.

Joseph grunted when her soft lips gently kissed the tip of his cock. Her dark red lips barely grazed over it and yet he felt as if he was melting from that simple kiss. Lisa Lisa was a really, really good cock kisser.

"H-Holy shit!" he hissed.

Joseph couldn't believe that she was really going to do it, but he was also eager to feel himself in her warm mouth.

She then opened her mouth, her tongue flickering out and curling around the head. She slid her tongue over his tip, tasting his precum before swallowing it.

For Joseph, it was a delightful tease.

She soon began rolling her tongue down his penis head as she heard his moans. She gave a single stroke with her tongue then gently circled the head with it.

He could feel her tongue working its way all over the head of his cock.

She then shifted down to lick her way slowly down his nice thick shaft.

Joseph's face reddened from pleasure as Lisa Lisa kept licking his cock.

Then, without warning, Lisa Lisa parted her lips open to allow the head of his cock access into her slick mouth.

"Oh, wow…" purred Joseph, watching her stuff his big cock into her mouth. He loved how the inside of her mouth was so warm.

Lisa Lisa slurped the sensitive head of Joseph's penis. His penis was so thick that it barely fit in her mouth. She slobbered her drool over his manhood to make the task easier. Lisa Lisa then held the big glans in her mouth and sucked hard. She was munching on it like it was the yummiest thing she had.

Joseph would howl as Lisa Lisa gave him the blowjob. Watching his meat in Lisa Lisa's mouth while she sucked on his cock was a very hot sight. He couldn't process anything as she facefucked him.

"Mmm" Joseph moaned low in his throat. He panted and gritted his teeth as he felt her warm wet mouth slide over his foreskin. Both her mouth and tongue felt so good.

She continued to suck, listening to his moans getting louder. When she felt him pulsing inside her mouth, she moved her lips up and down his length even faster.

"I'm! I…" Joseph felt his stomach tighten, a sign that he was close.

Lisa Lisa sucked him harder with her hot and wet mouth, making Joseph writhe and his cock to ache for a release.

She sucked one last time when she felt a spurt before removing her mouth just as his balls tightened.

However, he grabbed her by the head, gently urging it down just as he began to blow. Joseph growled as his long, hard cock spasmed uncontrollably, twitching as he came. Joseph's cock throbbed as he unloaded and shot spurt after spurt of his jizz, bursting some of his pent up seed into her mouth, filling it up with his hot cumshot, as he let out a guttural groan.

His juice was sweet and it melted in her mouth like butter.

Not only did he blast loads of his thick cum into her mouth, but he exploded on her face as well. A volley of cum landed with a quiet, wet splat on each of Lisa Lisa's tits. Joseph then splattered the rest of his hot cum on Lisa Lisa's stomach.

"Ahhh! Oohhh! Hah..Ahh..Wow!" Joseph yelled.

After the final shots splurted out, silence settled, broken only by the sounds of Joseph's panting and semen dripping off Lisa Lisa's naked body into the bath.

She was totally stained except for maybe her legs, which were left untouched for the most part. His cum felt hot on her cold skin, and the ones on her face had already begun to dry. It was the thickest largest amount of cum she had ever felt, tasted, smelled or seen. Her mouth remained open, showing him what a mess his squirt did to her pretty face shortly before she swallowed his white milky fluid. Lisa Lisa then licked some of the sperm off her lips. She looked up at him but maintained a blank expression on her face.

Her blowjobs always knocked his father to home. She was also glad to know she hadn't lost her touch, but she couldn't believe she allowed her son to cum in her mouth. Lisa Lisa inwardly decided she was never, ever doing that with him again. Ever. Well, maybe. Her body began to realize on his fifth splurt that there may be no turning back now.

After diving into the water to wash away the cum that was on her hair, face, breasts, and the parts of her body, Lisa Lisa grabbed hold of a large fluffy white towel.

"Are you alright, JoJo?" Lisa Lisa asked.

"Fine…" Joseph chirped.

"Good, then get ready for dinner, in one hour," she said while drying her hair with the towel.

"I'm always ready Lisa Lisa," said Joseph as he began to climb out of the tub.

* * *

 _Hope you're kind enough to leave a review!_


End file.
